Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (668 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (636 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (633 VA titles) (American) #Kirk Thornton (557 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (500 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (491 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (491 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (481 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (480 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (479 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (460 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (452 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (425 VA titles) (Canadian) #Kevin Michael Richardson (423 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (418 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (398 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (394 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (390 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (388 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (385 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (377 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (374 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (369 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (367 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (365 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (357 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (354 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (354 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (348 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (347 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (321 VA titles) (British) #Kate Higgins (315 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (311 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (306 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (305 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (305 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (300 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (298 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (296 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (287 VA titles) (American) #Doug Stone (282 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (281 VA titles) (American) #Steve Kramer (279 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (277 VA titles) (Canadian) #Crispin Freeman (276 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (275 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (274 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (268 VA titles) (American) #Michael Sorich (264 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (262 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (260 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (257 VA titles) (Canadian) #Mike McFarland (257 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (255 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (252 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (252 VA titles) (American) #Dorothy Elias-Fahn (251 VA titles) (American) #Barbara Goodson (249 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (246 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (246 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (242 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (241 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (239 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (238 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (237 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (236 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (234 VA titles) (American) #Dave Mallow (234 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (233 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (227 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Corey Smith (225 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (224 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (220 VA titles) (American) #Lani Minella (220 VA titles) (American) #Vic Mignogna (219 VA titles) (American) #Steve Staley (218 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (217 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (216 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (216 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (215 VA titles) (American) #Grant George (215 VA titles) (American) #Tony Oliver (215 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (214 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (213 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (211 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (211 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (210 VA titles) (American) #Julie Ann Taylor (210 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (206 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (206 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (205 VA titles) (American) #Colleen Clinkenbeard (204 VA titles) (American) #Eddie Frierson (204 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (204 VA titles) (American) #Tara Platt (204 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (204 VA titles) (American) #Dan Woren (203 VA titles) (American) #Caitlin Glass (200 VA titles) (American) #Keith Szarabajka (200 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (200 VA titles) (American) Category:English Voice Over Wikia